Robotic systems have been applied in a number of industries to replace manual labor, or to assist a human operator in performing manual tasks. Typically, such robotics may perform a preprogrammed operation, such as assembling an item in an assembly line or other manufacturing process. Other robots, such as exoskeletons, have been implemented to augment the actions of a human operator by mimicking the operator's movements. Depending on their application, robotic systems can operate autonomously or under a degree of human control to complete a given action.